


Expecto patronum

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft is a jackal, Potterlock, Teenlocks, sorta - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт и Грэг пытаются вызвать патронусов. И получают приятные воспоминания в процессе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecto patronum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Expecto Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920117) by [the23rdspectacledone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the23rdspectacledone/pseuds/the23rdspectacledone). 



\- Если честно, то я не знаю, что еще можно сделать, Май.

Майкрофт тихо вздохнул, с теплой улыбкой взглянув на Грифиндорца:

\- Грэгори, ты сможешь, - улыбнулся он, взмахнув палочкой. - Я знаю это.  
\- Мы уже потратили на это _столько_ времени, - простонал брюнет, - и все, что нам удалось сделать, это получить серебряную струйку из наших палочек!

В словах Грэга _был_ смысл, подумал Майкрофт; они пытались вызвать _патронуса_ с момента, как Майкрофт, прочитав об этом на каникулах, вернулся из поместья Холмсов в Хогвартс и рассказал об этом Грэгу.

Упоминание о том, как будет выглядеть патронус, немедленно привлекло внимание Грифиндорца, ему хотелось узнать, на что будут похожи их с Майкрофтом патронусы. Рыжеволосый парень взглянул на Грэга, тот сидел на полу, подпирая спиной стену.

\- Ты думаешь о счастливых воспоминаниях? - спросил он.  
\- Видимо, не достаточно счастливых, - проворчал Грэг, подходя к Майкрофту и усаживаясь рядом с ним. - А ты? О чем думаешь ты?   
\- О дне, когда Шерлок родился.

Не дождавшись никакой слышимой реакции от своего лучшего друга, Майкрофт посмотрел на него и нахмурил брови, увидев, что тот усмехается.

\- Что?  
\- Ты же не сентиментальный парень! - хихикнул Грэг. - Хотя, я правда не подумал бы, что ты был _счастлив_ из-за рождения этого порождения ада.

Майкрофт тихо рассмеялся:

\- Да. Что ж, - вздохнул он, - я был молод. И кто бы подумал, что этот прелестный маленький ребенок, который схватился за мой палец, когда я впервые держал его на руках, превратится в такого невыносимого мерзавца? - улыбнулся он.

Грэг посмотрел на Майкрофта, ухмылка его сменилась теплой улыбкой:

\- Мне нравится, когда ты такой, - сказал он просто, заставляя Майкрофта снова посмотреть на него.  
\- Какой?  
\- Сентиментальный. Приятно видеть это иногда.

Майкрофт покраснел от слов своего лучшего друга, не находя, что ответить, что редкость для старшего Холмса. Грэг любил такие моменты, особенно, если именно он был причиной безмолвия Майкрофта.

\- Какое твое счастливое воспоминание? - сменил он быстро тему.

Старший парень недолго рассматривал Майкрофта, просто смотрел не него. Так прошла пара минут, они просто смотрели друг на друга, щеки Майкрофта всё еще залиты румянцем.

И как только Холмс собрался что-то сказать…

\- Я думал о моменте, когда я тебя встретил.

Это. Это заставило Майкрофта остановиться, сделало его щеки розоветь, как никогда. В то время, как Майкрофт думал о самом важном моменте своей жизни, счастливое воспоминание Грэга было о встрече _с ним_. И снова Майкрофт остался безмолвным.

Два подростка просто молчали несколько секунд, слизеринец отвернулся, чтобы спрятать от гирфиндорца свою идиотскую улыбку.

\- Что ж, - Майкрофт прочистил горло и встал. - Я... Я думаю, что нам стоит попытаться вызвать патронуса еще раз, перед тем как мы пойдем, да?..

Грэг кивнул и тоже встал, поворачиваясь к Майкрофту с широкой улыбкой на лице.

\- Да, но... - он запнулся. - Ты же не будешь против, если я получу еще одно счастливое воспоминание, правда?

Младший подросток посмотрел на Грэга вопросительно, но всё же кивнул, пытаясь понять, что грифиндорец имел в виду. И как только он собрался спросить…

Мягкие губы прикоснулись к его собственным, глаза расширились, сердцебиение участилось. Грэг обнимал его за талию, притягивая ближе.

Когда Майкрофт не ответил, старший подросток отстранился, щеки его залило краской:

\- Я... Прости. Было подло так посту…

Внезапно, Майкрофт обнял его за шею, притягивая до невозможности близко, сминая его губы в поцелуе. Тихий стон был наградой для Грега, когда он обнял узкую талию рыжеволосого подростка, прижимая их тела друг к другу.

Они оторвались друг от друга с рваным вдохом и разгоряченными лицами, глупо улыбаясь.

\- Что ж, не знаю как ты, - Майкрофт пробормотал тихо, лениво поглаживая пальцем волосы на затылке Грэга. Он остановился на мгновение, прежде чем робкая улыбка появилась на его лице. - Не могу ничего с собой поделать, но должен констатировать очевидное, - сказал он медленно, - но я думаю, что я одурманен тобой.

И когда Майкрофт уже подумал о том, что улыбка Грэгори не может стать еще более восхитительной, она таковой стала. Она была совершенно ошеломляющей.

\- Ах ты сентиментальный мерзавец, - ухмыльнулся грифиндорец. - И если было не достаточно очевидно, то я чувствую примерно то же самое.

Улыбки парней могли бы осветить зал для трансфигурации, да что там, они смогли бы осветить весь Хогвардс. И, как будто по молчаливой договоренности, они оба вынули свои палочки и направили их на небо.

\- _Экспэкто патронум!_ \- произнесли они одновременно, их глаза расширились от вида серебристых фигур, вырвавшихся из их палочек: серебряная лиса и белый шакал.

Парни повернулись друг к другу, широко улыбаясь, прежде чем наклониться друг к другу и снова соединить губы в сладком поцелуе. Их патронусы кружили вокруг них, слабо освещая небо над ними.


End file.
